Azibo
Azibo is a former Alpha of the dark army. He was killed by Korfeo. Personality & Character He was Dry and Sadistic in death, sometimes would try to do "things" to any female creatures he could get his hands on, but killed most of them, its possible a few got away. Skills & abilities While a guardian level of earth itself, he wasn't as good at doing Earthquakes. With earth he could smash enemies into the ground and encase himself in rock in order to protect himself. Earthquakes: He was a master leveled and can do master leveled abilities The magnitude extends to 8 at max, which causes damage to majority of buildings. Some collapse fully or partially. The crevice control is mastered, so that a dragon can open and close crevices at will. The crevices are a few meters deep, enough to have a few dragons fitting; wide enough to make a snake golem stuck Despite not wielding the earth element itself, an earthquake user of master level can manipulate the surface a bit, for example, creating platforms even without touching the surface. Optionally it is possible to learn how to send and read the vibrations, similarly to a bat, but via paws only. ''The earthquake fury is an earthquake of magnitude around 8 and higher, followed by randomly opening and closing crevices.'' Due to his earth element, he has the ability to form natural body defense and can grow armor and spikes, this however takes a lot of energy to do. Ramming: He had the ability to ram into things, almost always breaking something when he does, he cant see very well when doing this however. Natural Spikes: He could sometimes swing his tail about piercing into bodies of his enemies. Natural Armor: He was able to create armor using his earth element, most are as strong as steel Beak: He has a beak made of metal like substances that can be used to crush almost anything. Paw Crusher: He could literally crush almost anything with his paws. He mainly used them to crush skulls and bones. Weaknesses Water, Electricity and of course light. He's was also physically slower due to being big boned and due to his belly plates also being a little heavy. He had problems flying for long periods of time due to his armor. Backstory When he was first created by the darkness, he was power hungry from the beginning, he always searched for new ways to become more powerful, sometimes he would watch other earth darkers fight, after a while of watching he would fight them with the new knowledge that he saw and take them down, almost always winning. Due to him doing this, he finally took down an alpha darker and managed to get the role, he kept it for about 2 years or less before being killed by Korfeo. He managed to do this by luring him into a dark cave at night time, Korfeo blended in with the shadows making it hard for Azibo to detect him with his earth abilities and pierced him with a bunch of shadow needles but finished him quickly when one went in the jugular vein and its unsure whether or not Korfeo drank his blood. He was in the Bloody Dawn, and managed to kill many soldiers and civilians. Its unknown on who exactly he killed. He did do "things" to multiple females during this time but killed all of them except maybe one of two who got away when he was jumped by others. Its unsure whether or not any of these females got pregnant or not. He has "done things" to others in the past and is unsure on how many got away and how many had been killed. He mainly does this for the fun of it as for he likes to hear them scream and beg for their lives. Azibo has been with the other alpha's before but considers them worthy of their title as for he's tested them before, he dared not to fight Medusa, Poisonbreak or Chimro however since they are the original Alpha's of their groups and are extremely powerful, fighting them would be a death sentence for sure. Sometimes they might have sent Azibo to deal with other darkers that might be trying to challenge them or if they think they're weak, he didn't do this often though as for he doesn't follow orders very well except from the Dark Masters. Gallery Pl_by_shadowofdarkandlite-d9nz24o.png|Reference Notes Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Alpha Category:Deceased